Paper Chronicles, Book 1 - Spirits & Stars
by diarya8
Summary: Long ago, a certain star named Glummet found himself in the hands of an uncle whom he'd distrusted. However, his uncle knows more than Glummet thought, and gifted him a powerful rod. Enemies had found out about this powerful rod, and soon tried to go after Glummet to get their dirty hands on the rod. This is the first iteration of Paper Chronicles.
1. Prologue

The bright light of the sun bounced off of a planet and onto the shiny, floating metal piece. There were no reflections on the metal, but just light, as it had shown. It felt like a new day of goodness has arrived, finally, after failing to save many other days. The stars that once had gloomed from far away, shined with great pride, and aligned in such a happily manner. It was all around this observatory, the stars, and so I was supposed to have this view everyday; and I wanted this view everyday, wishing it could stay just as is.

The reading glasses I'd once worn were too shattered to become useful, but I was still able to read the words that brought up my beginnings in the universe. Lumas, the star species, soon gathered around me to listen once more. This time, however, I brought up a new book. The Lumas sparkled in anticipation of this new story. I could almost feel the aura of excitement around me, as the lumas chattered away.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, now." I commanded. The lumas opened their ears and listened.

"Here's the story of one very young man who onced lived in a different time. His name was Glummet, and he was once a star just as you were, however he was a different kind." I raised the clean book, and opened it slowly. The smell of the clean book was fresh too, and the pages felt very soft and thin. It was to be expected, as this was recently published by Eldstar, the leader of the Star Spirits, who would tell this story to me every once in a while when I'd come and check up on Star Haven. I cleared my throat, beginning to read the story of how the Star Spirits and the Star Rod came to be.


	2. Chapter 1

"Look, father!" I exclaimed in an exciting mood. I pointed with one of my fingers at the planet in front of me. This was the planet of the aging, where graceful guardians defend for the elderly stars before they die of old age. There were many threats that had once attempted to kill off these stars, as cruel as it sounds, yet the guardians had done their jobs fantastically, and so many enemies fled off to find new victims.

My father went to pat on his son's shoulders, and gazed with proud eyes. I looked at his father, and his father looked back at him.

"Do you know what this planet is?" Father asked.

"Why, this is the aging planet! Is this where mother stays?" I questioned.

"And me. I am aging, unfortunately."

"Why you? You look as dandy as ever!"

"Ha ha, it is I who must lay for a change. My points aren't as sharp as they used to be, my boy."

He laughed, and so did I, but then he frowned. He looked up at the aging planet, then back to me.

"Now, you be good to Sarry, Glummet. Remember what lessons your mother has taught you." Sarry was my great uncle, who was once a guardian of the aging planet, but was soon fired due to him 'ruining the safety of others', and frankly, I wasn't at all supportive to the idea of staying with Uncle Sarry. He's quite creepy, and a little young, but not old enough, and his ideas are blampshey to reality itself. Once, he was setting a great tree on fire because he thought it brainwashed all who went near it. Crazy, I know from experience, but we forgive him, and I am not certain as to why; because he's too guilty to ever become forgiving in my book.

My father took one of my hands, and softly rubbed it. He looked straight into my eyes, and at that moment he reminded me of my mother who had also done the same to me before. However, this time, I was all alone once it was finished, at least, I felt as if I'd been isolated from everything that was caring for me. He'd let go of my hand, then said goodbye, but I felt like I should've said farewell more than he has. Then, just like that, he was gone.

Travelling was quite slow in this generation. People had to either glide themselves for months just to get to their destination, or they had to bring around their latest technology of "The Ball", which was quite fascinating and really fast for our time period. I wasn't at all sure as to how this black magic mechanized, but I was certain my eyes bulged out when I'd first sighted it. The thing was _massive_ , it could've probably created a decent sized crater into a smaller planet, and that planet would still be larger than Greei, a planet in our galaxy that orbited around the sun.

I hopped up onto the Ball as my Aunt Laurie began to start it. Everything seemed to look far away when we started to accelerate to our destination, yet Aunt Laurie clumsily rammed into quite a few objects. I shrieked, scrambling to dodge the tiny rocks that we flew past.

"You okay back there?!" She yelled as she turned from side to side.

"Not at all! How am I supposed to stay onto this- AHH!" I flung to the side, hitting the railing that saved me from flying into the cold, dark galactic abyss. I panicked, scrambling to get off of the metal fence, successfully jumping and hugging Aunt Laurie.

"Aie! Why, what're you on me for? I'm-a drivin'!" She shouted as we accelerated even faster. The way we were speeding worried me quite a bit. I saw a warp-like effect of us speeding through space and time, and, ironically, having our time slowed down. I gazed all around, admiring the flying stars going past us.

I began dozing off on the Ball once Aunt Laurie stopped going bonkers, and I started dreaming about my fourth year of my birth. Uncle Sarry was there, and he sure looked suspicious, but I shrugged it off. I walked around my old planet, seeing the stars gathering around me, singing about my birthday. I went into another direction, gasping as there were dozens of presents, waiting for their opening. I really couldn't wait for that event, but in the corner of my eye, I could sight somebody hiding in an alleyway, glaring at me as if with some sort of aspiration for an evil plan. I ran back to the singing stars, and saw a floating cake, and it looked delicious. The thing was nearly five times as big as I was, and the strawberry that ran around the rim of the cake stood out in perfect posture. Chocolate cream covered the sweet, vanilla core, and sprinkles of chocolate pieces and confetti of star bits were scattered all around the sugary monster. I was excited to try out the cake, and nearly drooled from the sight of it.

"Good Fourth (of your birth) Year!" The stars exclaimed altogether. It was the truly the best experience I had at that moment. They all cheered and celebrated, all but one, however.

"It has been so gracious to have your appearance for the fourth year of your time!" My father says. Mother grinned at me with happiness, and most likely pride. I ran to the them, and they let out their arms to hug me. Just before that, though, sudden darkness covered my eyes, and I felt as if I was suffocating. Something must've had fallen onto me, so I struggled to get out of whatever was on me, and when I popped out, the culprit was the cake. Somebody had pushed the cake off the tray with the intentions of trying to kill me. I knew who it was, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Oh my, goodness gracious! You are still shining, are you not?!" A star screamed. I nodded, and glided out of the cake. Another star went at me with a towel and fiercely washed my body. The fall of my year birth had been truly tragic. However, this moment hadn't been the worse than the moment after, and that was when I looked around for my parents, but only sighted the stars that had been worried of me. I was pleased, really, but the magnitude of my parents had been higher than the galaxy itself, and I shouted for them, going through every forest that this planet had carried. But by the end of the day, I sat down on the table, all alone in the after hours of my year birth. I looked up at the starry sky, where the stars glimmered and shined, and tears rolled down my eyes. I was truly hurt, even if it had been a reincarnation of an event, replaying through a disastrous dream.

We wandered around the fields of the fresh planet my Aunt and Uncle recently moved into. The smell was quite exotic, but it wasn't as strong from the past formations of the present planets. I looked around, sighting a few birds that flew against the gravity. They whistled, or sung, a tune that carried throughout the atmosphere. I was fond of the trees that had carried new, rich bark. I hoped this planet's fate wasn't the same as the currently burning ones, to which we'd used up of all its resources, and burned it until it turned to ashes and storms of lava. Unlike that planet, however, so far this one doesn't have useful resources for us to gather, and so it was declared as a residence area for immature citizens; as in they were not aged enough.

Aunt Laurie looked down at me, frowning as if she were disappointed, and she was.

"Look at you, little brat! This time has none for playing, it is us who shall pass the place of unfitting stars, alike your kind, and I wish for you to turn it 'round." She spat. I shaked a little to get some of the spit off of me, and she forcefully gripped my hand and dragged me to the neighborhood. Down at the little town called Herborn, there were many young stars just as I, except most were more aged. They played foreign games, but some of them were modified versions of the games I used to play with my old friends. One of those games was The Grand Adventure, which consisted of two players trying to find as much Grand Stars as they could. Their version, however, had only one player; and the grand stars were, instead of hiding, sprinting from the player. It was a very strange version of the game that I thought ruined the spirit of the original one.

As we kept walking down the road, I saw aged stars that looked like they weren't fit enough to not be in the Aging Planet. I thought it was very strange, and what's even stranger to me was that they were slowly rocking on their wooden chairs; glaring furiously at just me, as if they were wolves sighting their grand meal. I timidly curdled within Aunt Laurie's arms, having my innocent eyes on them as well. Some of the aged fell asleep in their chairs, at least, I thought they were asleep. However, all of them had one thing in common, and that was their scars on their arms. I didn't know what these arms were for, and why they were on all of them, but I was too scared to relieve the details again. Once we had finally reached one dead end of the neighborhood, I saw the dark house that stood tall above all the rest. It was painted with a gray material that smelled very sour. However, this gray material was becoming of its bad side, and so it was starting to decay from the wall, revealing the hidden planks behind them. We walked along the dirt path that lead to the house, and at the front door, there was another Aged person, however he didn't stare at me. He instead sat there, looking at the view of the neighborhood from the porch on the white, wooden chair. We walked up on the porch, and went straight to the front door. Aunt Laurie shuffled around in her jacket pocket, trying to find the keys, and the more items she found out that weren't the keys, the more furious her actions were in trying to find it.

"Ol' Joey, you have 'ny spar' keys?" Aunt Laurie asked.

"M'am I am too sorry to be a disappointment," Joey slowly stated, still staring around the neighborhood. Aunt Laurie grunted, then knocked on the door viciously. She looked at me, still clutching my hand that was already numb. There was no answer at the door, so she knocked with so much force I thought I heard the door splinter a bit.

"Darnit Laurie, you'd be a wrecking the neighb'rhood if I was no advisor!" Uncle Sarry shouted. I heard loud footsteps coming from behind the door, followed by the opening of the door. When I saw Uncle Sarry, I instantly tugged at Aunt Laurie's hands opposite of the direction of the Uncle Sarry.

"Why, lil' Glumm't, you'd become a great lad!" Uncle Sarry said. I didn't respond.

"Well, if he ain't filled wit' no manners this boy, Sarry!" Aunt Laurie says, shaking me off of her. She postured herself, and walked into the house passing by Uncle Sarry. He stared back at me, examining me all around, grunted, then went back into the house. I sat there and sighed.

"I wish I was back at home…" I whispered, walking into my fatal doom.


End file.
